


Mismatched Underwear

by RedRidingHood



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingHood/pseuds/RedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine and Mismatched Underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatched Underwear

It took Cosima exactly five nights spent with Delphine to conclude that the woman never wore matching underwear. Their first time had been such an overload of sensations and new things that the clash of pink silk and blue lace hadn’t registered in Cosima’s mind- even when she was removing them with determined hands.

Delphine Cormier was a pristine woman, perfect down to the last strand of golden hair. Her appearance was the immaculate and confident look of a prominent woman in a male field and yet, never once had Cosima seen her in matching underwear.

Even in nights where Delphine waited at their apartment with a bottle of wine and mostly bare skin, Cosima could be sure to find the little that she did wear was a mismatched combination of the sexiest underwear imaginable.

Delphine arched her back into Cosima, bringing the brunette back from her daydream, “Cosima?”

“Sorry,” Cosima grinned, placing a kiss between the valley of Delphine’s breasts, just above the navy centre gore *as her fingers slipped beneath the violet waistband.

“I was just thinking about how perfect you are in mismatched underwear.”

**Author's Note:**

> *I literally had to look up the ‘Anatomy of a Bra’ to find the word for the little bit between the cups and the result is literally the weirdest thing. Centre Gore- Who knew?


End file.
